Baggy
|image2= }} | nomj = バギー | nomr = Bagī | nomf = Baggy | première = Chapitre 9, Épisode 4 | affiliation = Les Pirates d'Expédition; Alliance Baggy et Alvida; L'Équipage du Clown; 7 Capitaines Corsaires (anciennement) L'Équipage des Pirates Roger (anciennement) | occupation = Capitaine Pirate; Capitaine Corsaire (Anciennement); Mousse (Pirate) (anciennement) | épithète = "Le Clown" ( のバギー, Dōke no Bagī) , "l'Immortel", "Le Clown Pirate", "Le Clown Star", "Le Clown aux Mille Pièces" | taille = 1m92 | groupe sanguin = F | voj = Shigeru Chiba | vof = Mathieu Moreau (4-629 + ES 4) Martial Le Minoux (145) Nicolas Matthys (752 + Film 14) |- style= | naissance = 8 Août | âge = 37 ans (avant l'ellipse) 39 ans (après ellipse) | prime = 15 000 000 (anciennement) | statut = Vivant | dfbackcolor = FFA000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfnom = Bara Bara no Mi | dfnomf = Fruit de la Fragmentation | signifiant = Séparation; Section | dftype = Paramecia |vof AB = Marc Bretonnière}} Baggy (バギー, Bagī), aussi connu sous le nom de Baggy le Clown( のバギー, Dōke no Bagī) ou encore le Clown aux Mille Pièces est le capitaine de L'Équipage du Clown et un ancien mousse de L'Équipage des Pirates Roger.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 52, Chapitre 506, Épisode 400 - Baggy est révélé être un membre de L'Équipage des Pirates Roger. Il fit ses débuts en tant qu'antagoniste de Monkey D. Luffy, mais s'allie par la suite avec lui pour être libéré d'Impel Down. Il était l'antagoniste principal dans l'Arc de Baggy le Clown, et est depuis devenu un personnage très récurrent. Il a formé l'Alliance Baggy et Alvida qu'il co-dirige avec Alvida. Après la guerre au sommet, le Gouvernement Mondial lui envoie une lettre, mentionnant la proposition du poste de Capitaine Corsaire. Baggy a accepté cette proposition et est considéré par la Marine comme une "légende vivante". Il devient également le chef de l'organisation "Les Pirates d'Expédition" (バギーズ デリバリー Bagīzu Deribarī).One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 80, Chapitre 803, Épisode 752 - Baggy apparaît après l'ellipse. Il a les pouvoirs du Bara Bara no Mi, qui en fait un Homme-Fragmentation.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 1, Chapitre 9, Épisode 5 - Baggy utilise son pouvoir sur Zoro. Apparence Baggy est mince et musclé, ses cheveux sont bleus avec une apparence qui le fait ressembler à un clown, comme le dit son épithète. Le gros nez rouge sur son visage est, en fait, son vrai nez, et il est très sensible sur ce sujet-là, (il ne supporte pas qu' on le traite de "gros pif"), allant même jusqu'à détruire une ville entière parce qu’un groupe d'enfants se moquaient de son nez. Le visage de Baggy est toujours couvert de maquillage, comme un clown, et les motifs changent de temps en temps : dans sa première apparition, il avait des os croisés sur son visage formant un X, il avait aussi deux lignes bleues près de ses yeux, un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge et son Jolly Roger sur son chapeau. Après l'Arc de Loguetown, son apparence change. Tout d'abord, une étoile verte apparaît au milieu du front, deux demi-cercles apparaissent sous ses yeux, et il y a une ligne droite sur le milieu du menton. Après la rencontre d'Ace, il a deux points verts sur les deux côtés de la tête et quatre grands points verts sur le bord de son chapeau, qui porte toujours son Jolly Roger. Il a également de l'eye-liner vert et du rouge à lèvres vert, avec une ligne sinueuse descendant des deux côtés de son visage. Dans la saga de Impel Down, il a de nouveau des os croisés qui descendent au-dessous de son front sur ses yeux, deux lignes roses pointant vers le haut, et du rouge à lèvres. Dans sa tenue de capitaine pirate, il revêt une marinière rouge et blanche à manches courtes, des gants blancs qui rappellent ceux portés par les clowns, une écharpe autour de sa taille comme beaucoup d'autres pirates, un pantalon large qui atteint ses mollets, une paire de chaussettes à rayures et des chaussures pointues. Il a également un foulard autour du cou et une cape de capitaine. Sur sa tête, il a un tricorne orange avec son Jolly Roger. Dans le manga, son écharpe et sa ceinture sont de couleur orange, tout comme de nombreux autres éléments de ses vêtements, son pantalon est de couleur marron clair et les épaulettes de son manteau sont tout simplement de couleur or. Dans l'anime, on lui a donné un schéma de couleurs beaucoup plus vives, avec un foulard violet, une ceinture verte, un pantalon vert clair et des épaulettes vertes. Pendant la Guerre de Barbe Blanche, après s’être échappé d'Impel Down, Baggy a modifié son costume rayé de prisonnier avec des pièces récupérées d'un uniforme de Marine pour recréer les effets d'un capitaine pirate : un manteau et un tricorne qui avait le symbole de la marine barrés. Il a été révélé dans une question du SBS que les franges bleues sur les côtés du tricorne de Baggy sont ses vrais cheveux noués en couettes. Durant l'Arc Impel Down, les longs cheveux de Baggy étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval. Dans One Piece Stampede, son design original le montre avec les cheveux blonds. Personnalité Bien qu'il ne soit pas «stupide» au sens propre du terme, Baggy est enclin à de graves erreurs de jugement, généralement dues à son excès de confiance, ce qui provoque généralement des situations très amusantes. Dans la version originale japonaise de One Piece, il insère « hade ni » (派手に hade ni?) qu'il utilise presque à chaque phrase. Il possède aussi un coté opportuniste. Il est aussi très émotif, visiblement complexé et s'énerve si on ose se moquer de son nez. Point commun avec Luffy, Baggy a bizarrement une grande facilité pour s'attirer l'amitié et la sympathie des gens qui le croisent. Buggy est un personnage très bavard, qui n'est quasiment jamais dessiné la bouche fermée. Sous des dehors de pirate cruel et retors, il fait parfois preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une empathie surprenante : avec Gaimon, sur l'île des animaux; lorsqu'il sauve son équipage d'une tribu de cannibales; lorsqu'il paye le repas de Zoro et de Luffy en les prenant pour des inconnus sans le so ; lorsqu'il sauve Jinbe et Luffy à Marine Ford, au risque de se faire carboniser, et hésite ensuite à les confier à Law, à qui il ne se fie guère, etc. Rire Unique Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Baggy a un rire unique : "Gyahahahaha..." Relations Équipages L'Équipage des Pirates Roger Baggy était à l'époque mousse sur le navire du Roi des Pirates Gol D. Roger avec Shanks Le Roux. Il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ce dernier, celui-ci lui ayant fait manger le Bara Bara no Mi sans le faire exprès. Rayleigh les taquinait souvent, mais il s'entendait assez bien avec lui. L'Équipage du Clown Il est le Capitaine de l'Équipage du Clown, qui a une grande admiration pour lui car, bien que sévère et parfois cruel, Baggy semble être néanmoins très attaché à ses hommes. Amis Gaimon Il est devenu l'ami de Gaimon après avoir atterri sur son île. Portgas D. Ace Peu de temps après avoir quitté Luffy et ses amis, Ace a croisé la route de Baggy. Ce dernier avait été attiré par l'odeur du banquet des pirates. Après qu'ils aient fait connaissance, ils sont devenus amis et ont fait la fête ensemble. Alvida Baggy doit bien s'entendre ou au minimum avoir un but commun pour avoir fait une alliance. Ils semblent tout de même bien s'entendre. Condamnés d'Impel Down thumb|Baggy et les condamnés d'Impel Down Ils le considère tous comme le futur Roi des Pirates et à chaque fois qu'il se trompe ou abandonne des idées (comme tuer Barbe-Blanche), ils trouvent un prétexte pour dire que c'est un génie. Mr. 3 Baggy devient ami avec Mr. 3 lorsqu'il s'échappe de sa cellule à Impel Down. Baggy se trouvait au 1er cercle, l'enfer écarlate. Lorsque Luffy le libère, il veut tout faire pour s'échapper, mais n'y parvint pas seul. Alors qu'ils se rendent au 2ème cercle, il rencontre Mr. 3 avec qui il fond une alliance pour échapper à Luffy et s'enfuir de la prison. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils n'y parviendront pas sans lui. Ennemis Shanks Il déteste son ancien compagnon, Shanks depuis que ce dernier l'a sauvé de la noyade lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes alors qu'il avait mangé le Bara Bara no Mi. Baggy accusera alors Shanks de l'avoir privé des trésors enfouis sous la mer. Dès lors, il se mettra en tête de voler tous ceux présents sur Terre. Monkey D. Luffy Baggy a toujours détesté Luffy, car ce dernier l'avait battu en duel (même s'ils ont fini par unir leurs forces à Impel Down). Aptitudes et Compétences Fruit du Démon thumb|200px|Baggy se fragmente Baggy a mangé le Bara Bara no Mi ou fruit de la Fragmentation, un Fruit du Démon de type Paramecia qui permet à son utilisateur de se séparer de ses membres et de les contrôler séparément. Il peut même les faire voler. Seuls ses pieds sont cloués au sol et toute partie de son corps doit obligatoirement être située à moins de 200 mètres de ses pieds, sinon cette partie devient inerte et Baggy ne peut plus la contrôler. Il semble être le seul personnage de One Piece (pour l'instant) à pouvoir résister aux attaques de Mihawk et donc de se permettre de lui tenir tête. C'est peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle le gouvernement mondial a décidé de le nommer au rang des sept puissant capitaines corsaires. Ce qui le rendrait plus fort que ce que tout le monde croit. D'après Brandnew, Baggy est devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Armes Baggy utilise souvent des couteaux dans les combats. Lames Il possède trois coutelas qu'il garde cachés dans sa tunique ainsi que des lames dans le bout de ses chaussures qu'il peut faire sortir en frappant avec son talon. Boulet Spécial Baggy (ou Baggy Ball) Il possède également une arme spéciale, le « Boulet Spécial Baggy » qui peut détruire une ville lors de son explosion. (Il en existe de différentes tailles). thumb|Baggy utilisant sa Maggy Ball contre Mihawk Boulet Muggy (ou Maggy Ball, ou bien encore Super Baggy Ball) Il s'agit de la version miniature du « Boulet Spécial Baggy ». Il a réussi à insérer cette version dans son corps (dans sa chaussure plus précisément). Il ne l'a utilisé cependant que cing fois : une fois, contre le Minotaurus puis contre Hannyabal à Impel Down, une fois contre les loups au cinquième cercle, une fois sur Mihawk qui l'a redirigé vers lui lors de la bataille de Marineford et la cinquième fois contre Gairam. Techniques de combat *'Fragment Punch (Bara Bara Punch) : '''Baggy projette son poing sur son adversaire. Il arrive qu'il tienne des couteaux entre ses doigts. *'Fragment Freesbee (Bara Bara Sembei) : Baggy le clown sort des lames des semelles de ses chaussures et envoie le bas de son corps tel un frisbee sur sa cible. *'''Dispersion d'urgence (Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasutsu) : Il sépare son corps en morceaux afin d'éviter une attaque. *'Fragment Festival (Bara Bara Festival) : '''Baggy sépare son corps en morceaux pour les projeter sur ses adversaires. *'Fragment Bolide (Bara Bara Car) :' Il sépare son corps en morceaux et se rassemble avec des pièces de voiture. *'Midair Tailspin Bigtop''' Circus : 'Baggy attrape son adversaire puis détache ses mains pour le projeter en l'air. Ensuite, le clown le fait redescendre à vitesse grand V en le faisant tournoyer sur lui même. Gare à la chute ! *'Bara Bara Hou : Le pirate projette ses deux poings vers sa cible. *'''Special Muggy Ball : '''Baggy a réussi à miniaturiser son boulet spécial Baggy. Caché dans la pointe d'une de ses chaussures, le Clown peut projeter cette arme d'un simple coup de pied... dévastateur ! Histoire Les Années Apprentis Pirates thumb|left|250px|Baggy et Shanks dans leur jeunesse Baggy était un ancien membre de L'Équipage des Pirates Roger, il occupait le grade de matelot comme Shanks. Dans le passé, Baggy se dispute avec Shanks pour savoir s'il fait le plus froid au pôle nord ou bien au pôle sud. Silvers Rayleigh intervient en les frappant. Un bateau pirate est en vue. Les deux équipages s'affrontent. Pendant la bataille, Baggy trouve une carte aux trésors sur le navire. Le soir L'équipage fait la fête après leur victoire. Baggy et Shanks sont à l'écart en train de discuter. Baggy apprend de Shanks que le navire possédait un Fruit du Démon et qu'il coûte 100 000 000. Baggy fait alors semblant de manger le fruit du démon et le garde. Alors que Baggy est en train de préparer ses plans pour l'avenir, Shanks arrive. Baggy cache le fruit du démon dans sa bouche. Shanks repart et la seconde d'après revint. Baggy, surprit avale le fruit et sa carte tombe à l'eau. Il essaie d'aller la chercher mais ne peux plus nager, Shanks vint alors le sauver. Il y a 26 ans, les Pirates de Roger provoquaient un chahut sur une île. Après avoir vaincu un groupe de Marines, Baggy a découvert que les Pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient amarrés de l'autre côté de l'île. Les Pirates de Roger se sont ensuite affrontés avec les Pirates de Barbe Blanche pendant trois jours et trois nuits avant que l'escarmouche ne devienne finalement un échange de cadeaux. Shanks et Baggy bavardaient sur Marshall D. Teach. Les Pirates de Roger ont ensuite été rejoints par Kozuki Oden et sa famille ainsi qu'Inuarashi et Nekomamushi. À un moment donné, l'équipage a visité Skypiea. Après avoir quitté Skypiea, le voyage de l'équipage les a emmenés à Water 7, Tequila Wolf, Sabaody Archipelago et l'ile des Hommes-Poissons. Quelque temps plus tard, ils ont laissé Toki, Momonosuke, Hiyori, Inuarashi et Nekomamushi au pays de Wa. Quelque temps après la visite à Zou, Baggy est tombé malade et Shanks est resté avec lui, alors ils ne sont jamais allés à Laugh Tale avec le reste de l'équipage. Barbe Blanche se souvient de lui comme du jeune moussaillon de l'équipage de Gold Roger, lors de la guerre au sommet il sera surprit de le voir toujours en vie. Il était d'ailleurs présent lors de l'exécution de son capitaine Saga East Blue Arc Baggy le Clown Sue le toit de la taverne il demande si ces hommes n'ont pas encore mis la mains sur Nami, ceci est gênant pour lui, s’apprêtant à partir pour GrandLine. Il tue un de ces hommes en croyant qu'il parlé de son nez. Nami lui ramènera Luffy que Baggy mettra dans une cage et fit la fête avec ces hommes. Il utilise La Spécial Baggy causant d'énormes ravages dans la ville. Il demande à Nami de faire de même sur Luffy mais celle-ci refuse, il demande à son équipage de l'éliminer. Elle est sauvée par Zoro. Baggy l'affronte et se fait découper en rondelle par Zoro. Zoro est blessé à la poitrine et Baggy dévoile les capacité du Bara Bara no Mi. Alors qu'il allait le tuer, Luffy le traite de gros nez ce qui met Baggy dans une colère noire. Il lance un couteau sur Luffy mais il parvient à l’arrêter. Il parviennent à s'enfuir après un stratagème. Il demande à ces subordonnés de ramener les trois. Il envoie Morge pour les capturer. Peu de temps après, Baggy donne l'ordre de préparer la Baggy Ball, prêt à anéantir la ville. Il est surpris de revoir Morge mis dans un mauvaise état par Luffy, il n'a pas pu dire à son capitaine qu'il possède lui aussi les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ce qu'il ignore. Malgré son courage admirable et sa résistance, le maire n'est pas de taille contre le pirate Baggy. Il demande à Buddle pourquoi il veut se battre contre lui, et si c'est dans le but d’accroître sa renommée. Buddle lui répond en criant qu'il veut simplement protéger sa ville car elle est son trésor. Baggy se met à rigoler en disant qu'il est à côté de la plaque, que le mot "Trésor" désigne des richesses en or ou en argent, et rajoute que cette ville n'est qu'un ramassis de bois qui ne vaut pas une cacahuète. Baggy attaque Buddle en dirigeant sa main vers lui et lui attrape la gorge, il essaye de se débattre en donnant des coups dans sa main, mais sans succès. C'est alors que Baggy se met à crier et annonce qu'il va conquérir "La route de tous les Périls", que les plus grands trésors au monde seront à lui. Baggy ordonne à son équipage de pulvériser le Maire, et la ville avec, mais c'est alors que Luffy apparaît. Il attrape Buddle et la main de Baggy, et lui rappelle que comme promis, il vient lui régler son compte. Baggy est surpris et menace Luffy, Zoro et Nami. Ensuite Luffy provoque Baggy en l'insultant de nouveau de "Gros Pif", et Baggy ordonne à son équipage de lancer un boulet "Spécial Baggy". Nami lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de le mettre en colère, Zoro lui dit de s'enfuir, que le boulet va le réduire en poussière. Mais Luffy réagit en disant que le boulet ne lui fait pas peur. Luffy répond avec une attaque, le Chewing Balloon (Gomu Gomu no Fuusen) ce qui lui permet de se gonfler et de renvoyer le boulet à l'Équipage de Baggy. Nami et Zoro sont surpris qu'il possède un tel pouvoir. Baggy à survécu à l'attaque. Ensuite, Morge dit à son capitaine que Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon, ce dernier en colère, l'envoi contre Luffy qui l'accueille d'un coup de pied. Baggy est choqué d'apprendre que Luffy et Zoro sont des pirates. Luffy exige la carte de Grand Line de Baggy. Baggy demande à Luffy ce qu'ils comptent faire là-bas. Luffy répond qu'il veut être le Roi des Pirates. Baggy est stupéfait de la déclaration, avant qu'il dise qu'il sera lui-même le Roi des Pirates. Luffy lui dit d'arrêter de parler et de commencer à combattre. Alors qu'il se préparent à se battre, Baggy déclare que le chapeau de paille de Luffy lui rappelle un homme roux qu'il a connu. Baggy et Luffy se préparent à se battre pour un combat final. Toutefois, Luffy demande au Clown ce qu'il sait à propos de Shanks. Seulement Baggy se moque de lui avec sa connaissance apparente. En commençant leurs combat, la capacité de chaque combattant leur donne un avantage sur l'autre avec des curieux trop effrayés pour entrer dans une bataille si dangereuse. Finalement Baggy le frappe, endommageant le chapeau de Luffy, mettant en colère le jeune pirate. Réalisant sa valeur, Baggy commence à cibler son chapeau, révélant aussi qu'il était un camarade de Shanks. En réponse à cela, Luffy attaque à nouveau, cette fois en lançant un coup puissant sur Baggy. Luffy est en train de prendre le dessus sur le combat. Il est énervée que Baggy insulte Shanks. Baggy se décide enfin à lui expliquer pourquoi il déteste Shanks. Nami est en train de voler le trésor, elle s’apprête à l'amener au bateau quand Baggy la surprend et fonce vers elle. La moitié du corps de Baggy (partie du haut) vole vers Nami. Luffy observe et voit et que Baggy à laissé l'autre moitié de son corps devant lui. Alors que Baggy vole vers Nami, il ressent une douleur. En effet Luffy lui a donné un coup bien placé. Pour que Luffy ne recommence pas, Baggy utilise sa technique "Fragment Festivale". Tous les morceaux de son corps se séparent et s'envolent, sauf ces pieds. Luffy attrape alors les pieds, les chatouillent, les cognent, les pincent. Nami profitant que Baggy soit déconcentré, l'attaque avec le trésor. Baggy la rattrape avec ses mains, mais, Luffy viens en aide à Nami en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête de Baggy qui est expédié plus loin, dans un mur. Luffy et Nami récupèrent la carte pour aller sur Grand Line. Baggy se relève et essaie de s'assembler. Mais il ne réussis pas en entier car Nami a attaché certains de ces membres. Baggy devient ainsi un mini-Baggy. Luffy arrive et expédie Baggy loin de l’île avec son attaque "Chewing Bazooka". Mini-Aventures de Baggy thumb|left|180px|Baggy rétréciMini-Baggy atterrira sur une île déserte où il s'attaquera à un bébé oiseau géant pour le manger, mais sa mère l'enverra dans une île ou il aura un duel contre le gardien Gaimon, mais se liera d'amitié avec lui. Il partira de l'île avec un radeau, mais se fera attaquer par un crabe géant puis sauver par Alvida qui recherche Luffy pour se venger, les deux se sont associés pour retrouver l'équipage de Baggy. Aprés avoir trouvé, sauvé son équipage et vaincu les Pirates Kumates, ils partent à la chasse de Luffy. Arc Loguetown Baggy se montre et révèle à Luffy que cette personne est Alvida, à la grande confusion de Luffy. Alvida révèle l'alliance qu'elle a formée avec Baggy pour se venger de Luffy. Baggy blâme Luffy en disant que pour lui son aventure se finit là et Carnage piège Luffy sur la plate-forme d'exécution. Retour sur la plate-forme, Luffy n'est pas préoccupé de sa propre exécution, il a juste envie de se gratter le nez. Le reste de l'équipage arrive sur la place, d'abord en se demandant où est passé Luffy puis il le remarque sur la plate-forme d'exécution, retenu par Carnage. Baggy le clown accuse Luffy d'avoir gaché sa vie et son rêve, et par conséquent doit être exécuté. Il demande à ses hommes de garder la place contre ceux qui oseraient intervenir dans l'exécution. Luffy croit qu'il va assister à une exécution. Baggy crie que c'est lui qui va être maintenant exécuté. Luffy le comprend et commence à paniquer. Baggy lui dit qu'il n'a pas demander son avis. De retour sur la plate-forme, Luffy dit à Baggy de le laisser partir mais Baggy refuse, puis il lui demande s'il a une dernière parole avant de mourir. Luffy crie qu'il deviendra le roi des pirates, choquant tout le monde présent sur la place de l'exécution. Baggy s'apprête à couper la tête de Luffy quand il est interrompu par Sanji et Zoro venus à la rescousse de Luffy. Smoker et Tashigi sont surpris de voir Zoro le chasseur de pirates dans l'équipage de Luffy. Zoro et Sanji commencent à se battre contre les hommes de Baggy pour aller détruire la plate-forme. Luffy semble avoir dit ses derniers mots à son équipage parce qu'il ne vivra pas, c'est alors qu'il se met à sourire et accepte son sort. Smoker est choqué car il se rappelle que Gold D. Roger a lui aussi souri à son exécution. Soudain, la foudre frappe l'échafaud au moment où Baggy allait exécuter Luffy. Ce dernier se relève en rigolant car il est indemne et vivant. L'équipage de Baggy est tout aussi surpris. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji décampent le plus vite possible quand ils aperçoivent les marines. Baggy se lève après avoir été touché par la foudre, en colère que Luffy se soit enfuis. Alvida aperçoit des soldats de la Marine qui les encerclent. Baggy dit que Luffy ne peut pas leur échapper car leur bateau doit être brûlé, Baggy utilise son fragment bolide pour rattraper Luffy, suivit par Alvida qui utilise un mégachuss. Cependant, il se font stopper par la fumée du colonel. Les marines ont capturé tous l'équipage de Baggy et Alvida. Smoker rentre à la base et ses hommes lui dit que Baggy et ses sbires se sont échapper. Sur la mer, Baggy dit à son équipage de mettre les voiles sur Grand Line et il aura l'occasion d'en finir avec Luffy. Saga Skypiea Arc Jaya À la Recherche du Trésor du Capitaine John Plus tard il a été vu sur une île en forme de crâne sur Grand Line à la recherche du légendaire trésor du Capitaine John cependant il avait confondu l'île pour une autre. Il apprendra aussi la prime de Luffy et Zoro, mais ne s'inquiéta pas, disant que « plus leur prime augmente plus la récompense qu'il empochera en les éliminant sera grande ». Ace Il a ensuite trouvé Ace qui s'est incrusté au banquet sur son bateau ayant senti la bonne odeur, mais refusa de l'attaquer, car c'est un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ace apprendra que Baggy connaît Barbe Blanche et Luffy, Ace lui promet de montrer le chemin de Luffy. Baggy acceptera de laisser Ace sur son bateau pensant que c'est un ancien ennemi de Luffy. Plus tard Ace abandonnera Baggy pour continuer sa recherche de Barbe Noire. Saga Guerre de Barbe Blanche Arc Amazon Lily Il est vu dans le journal de Nyon, que Baggy a été capturé et envoyé à Impel Down après avoir pénétré dans la base de la Marine. Arc Impel Down Baggy est enfermé au Niveau 1 de la grande prison, il sorti sans problème de sa cellule car ses menottes n'étaient pas en Granit Marin. Il fût très vite repéré par les Blue Gorilles et entraîna Luffy dans sa galère. Luffy lui demanda de l'aide pour se rendre au plus profond de la prison pour sauver son frère Ace. Baggy accepte en échange du bracelet que Luffy avait trouvé à Thriller Bark, il s'agit d'un indice menant au trésor du Capitaine John que Baggy convoite. Après avoir survécu à l'Enfer Ecarlate, Baggy tombe accidentellement au Niveau 2 de la prison : L'Enfer des bêtes démoniaques. Luffy retrouve las-bas Galdino alias Mr 3 avec qui Baggy entretient une complicité malsaine durant tout l'Arc. A cause du Sphinx, Baggy et Mr 3 se retrouvent au Niveau 3 de la prison: l'Enfer de la Faim. Là-bas, ils y retrouvent une autre vieille connaissance: Bentham alias Mr 2 Bonclay. Après avoir réussi à terrasser le Sphinx puis le Minotaure, un des gardiens démoniaque, Baggy, Luffy, Mr 3 et Mr 2 se retrouvent au Niveau 4 de la prison: L'Enfer des Flammes. Notre groupe se retrouve séparé par les forces d'Impel Down. Luffy affronte le directeur de la prison,Magellan. Baggy et Mr 3 décident de repartir vers le Niveau 1 de la prison. Ils tombent sur Hannyabal,qui dans un premier temps souhaite les laisser passer (ce dernier voulant la place de Magellan). Pensant qu'il s'agit d'un piège tendu par le Vice-Directeur,Baggy l'attaque avec une Maggy Ball, mais au final ils seront sauvés par Bonclay. Luffy ayant été vaincu par Magellan, Mr 2 souhaite le sauver en voulant trouver le faiseur de miracle, Emporio Ivankov. Il prit l'apparence d'Hannyabal et se rendit avec Baggy et Mr 3 comme "prisonniers" au Niveau 5 de la prison : L'Enfer Glaciale. Baggy et Mr 3 se retrouvent attaqués par des loups encore plus féroces que les animaux du Niveau 2. Ils seront protégés par la cire de Mr 3. Quelques heures plus tard,Luffy se retrouve guéri grâce au Tension Hormones d'Ivankov. Avec celui-ci, Bonclay, Inazuma ils partent pour le Niveau 6 de la prison : L'Enfer Infinie. Baggy et Galdino remontent petit à petit la prison et déclenchent une rébellion monstre en faisant évader beaucoup de prisonniers. Ils se retrouve pris au piège dans une pièce,bloqué par le poison de Magellan. Le poison se dissipera grâce au ténèbres de Barbe Noire,bien que tout le monde pense que c'est un coup de Baggy excepté Galdino. Au final, Baggy, Luffy et co s'évadent de la forteresse d'Impel Down. Baggy sera considéré comme un sauveur par la plupart des prisonniers. Arc Marine Ford Sur le chemin les menant au QG de la Marine. Baggy souhaite organiser une mutinerie pour empêcher le navire d'atteindre Marineford. Après avoir appris qu'il n'avait pas le choix car le courant sur lequel,ils naviguent n'a que 2 destinations possibles : Enies Lobby et le QG de la Marine. Finalement, il doit se rendre à l'évidence et participer à cette bataille. Sur un sursaut d’orgueil, il décide de vouloir tuer Barbe Blanche. Les prisonniers apprennent également qu'il est le soi-disant frère d'arme de Shanks le Roux ce qui les rend encore plus enthousiastes. Bataille de Marineford thumb|left|250px|Baggy et les autres prisonniers d'Impel Down arrivant à MarinefordLa bataille a éclaté, lorsque le navire de guerre tombe du ciel. Baggy est déconcerté car Crocodile qui a été plus rapide que lui en voulant tuer Barbe Blanche. Durant la quasi-totalité de la bataille, Baggy et ses hommes resteront en retrait. Il tentera de protéger malgré lui Luffy de Mihawk puis il volera une caméra-escargophone de la Marine pour faire un peu de pub et se présenter au monde entier, après plusieurs prise ratées il se présente comme celui qui va tuer Barbe Blanche, son "cinéma" est retransmis partout dans le monde ce qui énerve la population mais il finira gelé par l'Amiral Aokiji. Après avoir été décongelé par le magma d'Akainu, Baggy retourne une nouvel fois sa scène. Après la mort d'Ace, Luffy tombe dans le coma, il est secouru par Jinbei. L'Amiral Akainu les poursuit. Alors qu'il déserte la bataille, Baggy rattrape les corps de Jinbei et Luffy. Lorsque le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law fit sont apparition, Baggy hésita longuement avant de confier Luffy et Jinbei au "Chirurgien de la Mort". C'est également Baggy qui redonne le chapeau de paille à Luffy en échange de quoi Shanks (qui est apparut pour mettre un terme à la guerre) lui donnerai une carte au trésor que finalement le capitaine au cheveux roux ne possède pas(ce qui énerve Baggy). Arc Post-Marine Ford On retrouve Baggy sur une île de Grand Line où il retrouve son équipage, la réunion de son ancien équipage et des prisonniers se passe plutôt bien et il reçoit une lettre du Gouvernement Mondial via une chauve-souris pour devenir un grand Corsaire. Après l’Ellipse Arc Dressrosa Au nouveau QG de la Marine, Brandnew fait un récapitulatif des Grands Corsaire actuel, parmi eux se trouve Baggy surnommé "Le Clown aux milles pièce". Il est devenu une véritable légende vivante et est devenu le président d'une société de pirate intermédiaire. Saga Yonkou Arc Zo thumb|left|200px|Baggy, [[Pirates/Grands Corsaires|Grand Corsaire]] Sur l'Île de Kalai Bali, l'Alliance Baggy et Alvida célèbre l'augmentation de leurs activités due à la chute de Doflamingo. Cependant, Baggy reçoit un message d'Hajrudin disant qu'il démissionne ainsi que les quatre autres géants, ce qui l'énerve. One Piece Stampede Baggy et son équipage sont venus à l'île Delta pour participer au Pirates Fest et participer à une chasse au trésor de Roger. Alors qu'ils approchaient du Knock Up Stream vers une île flottante où se trouvait le trésor, ils ont été époustouflés lorsque les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille ont utilisé le Coup de Burst pour le récupérer. L'équipage a finalement réussi à se rendre sur l'île et n'a pas été vu par les autres pirates. Buggy a utilisé cela à son avantage et a réussi à atteindre le trésor de Roger pendant que tout le monde se battait. Cependant, les pirates l'ont alors repéré et l'ont poursuivi, et Buggy a perdu le trésor dans le chaos. Un navire a ensuite remonté le Knock Up Stream et a barré l'île avec des coups de canon, la détruisant et renvoyant tout le monde sur l'île Delta. À la baie ci-dessous, Baggy a été choqué de voir Douglas Bullet, son ancien coéquipier de l'Équipage de Roger. Alors que Bullet affrontait des membres de la pire génération, Baggy et les autres pirates ont tenté de fuir l'île. Cependant, ils ont été confrontés sur la côte par une flotte de Marine Buster Call, et les Marines et Pacifista sont venus sur l'île pour se battre. Plus tard, Bullet a déchiré l'île et la flotte de Buster Call et l'a transformée en un colosse de combat massif, et dans ce chaos, Baggy a fini par être enterré dans un tas de décombres. Il a finalement été retiré par Boa Hancock, et peu de temps après, ils ont été confrontés à Smoker. Smoker a tenté de les combattre, mais a été distrait par Sabo, et Baggy est resté loin de cette rencontre chaotique. Les trois autres personnes ont formé un partenariat avec Trafalgar Law et Monkey D. Luffy pour attaquer le colosse de Bullet, et ils ont réussi à faire sauter l'un de ses bras. Baggy a vu que le bras massif tombait sur lui, et quand il a vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir à temps, il a lancé une Maggy Ball sur lui pour le détruire. Bullet a été vaincu peu de temps après par l'alliance et Baggy a retrouvé son équipage alors qu'ils partaient de l'île Delta. Ils ont été confrontés à une autre flotte Buster Call, mais ont pu passer à travers grâce à d'autres navires pirates les flanquant et Sabo créant un mur de feu entre eux et la flotte de la Marine. Arc Wano Kuni Baggy a été destitué de son titre de Grand Corsaire comme les autres, il se plaint du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine qui les jettent comme des chien après ce qu'il ont fait, il songe à s'enfuir. Batailles Principales Autres One Piece Différences entre Manga et Anime *Dans le manga, Baggy a toujours la bouche ouverte, sauf à Impel Down où il apparaît en plus vexé car Luffy dit ne pas se souvenir de son boulet spécial Baggy, et aussi à Marineford quand Mihawk lui renvoie son nouveau boulet : le boulet spécial Maggy. Dans l'animé, il apparaît plusieurs fois avec la bouche fermée. Enjeux Doublages et Traductions Caméos et Crossovers Baggy apparaît dans Cross Epoch aux cotés des Chapeaux de Paille jumelé avec Pilaf de Dragon Ball .Par coïncidence,ils sont tous deux exprimés par Shigeru Chiba de leur série respective . Marchandises Jeux vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenhen * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece : Grand Battle ! * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: Le Trésor sous les Flots * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros (Synchroniser un fichier du 1 ou le battre en Boss Rush) Ennemi * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece : Yume no Luffy Kaizokudan Tanjou * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece : Tobidase Kaizokudan * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece Round the Land ! * One Piece: Romance Dawn Support * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Non-Jouable * Legend of the Rainbow Island Futilités *Dans le manga, Baggy apparaît toujours avec la bouche ouverte. Dans un des courriers des lecteurs, un fan lui a demandé de le dessiner au moins une fois avec la bouche fermée, vœu que Eiichiro Oda a accepté. *Il a un vrai nez rouge et il déteste qu'on l'appelle « gros pif » (où qu'on lui parle de son nez). *Oda a déclaré que Baggy était son méchant favori et que s'il avait pu manger un Fruit du Démon, il aurait choisi le Bara Bara no Mi. *Baggy est le second utilisateur de Fruits du Démon apparu dans One Piece, juste après Luffy. *Dans le dernier sondage de popularité officiel de One Piece (4ème), Baggy est classé à la 17ème place. Son meilleur classement est celui du premier sondage de popularité, où il apparaît en 7ème position. Son plus mauvais classement est la 30ème place, dans le troisième sondage. *Baggy est actuellement le seul membre de l'Équipage des Pirates de Roger connu qui ait mangé un Fruit du Démon. *Dans chaque interview donnée par Oda, il a affirmé que Baggy est son personnage mal-intentionné préféré. *Baggy est le seul Grand Corsaire connu a être plus faible qu'un membre de son équipage. De plus, il est le seul Capitaine Corsaire à avoir une aussi petite prime . *Baggy termine souvent ses phrases par "en grande pompe" (expression ayant la même origine que "pompeux" et signifiant "de façon luxueuse et voyante". *Lorsqu'il était à Impel Down, son numéro d'immatriculation était le N°E8200 et était incarcéré au 1er cercle. *Il se classe 34éme lors du 5éme tournoi de popularité publié dans le Shonen Jump. *Selon un récent SBS, Baggy serait capable de sortir de la Bird Cage de Doflamingo. *Baggy est originaire de Grand Line. *Sa nourriture préférée est le hot-dog. *Dans le 6ème sondage de popularité japonais, Baggy a été classé 35ème. *Lorsque Baggy détache sa tête et flotte autour, il ressemble à un "Nukekubi", un monstre humanoïde mangeur de chair de la mythologie japonaise qui détache sa tête pendant la nuit pour chasser les mortels et leur faire peur. *Le groupe sanguin de Baggy est F. *Concernant Moise, on le retrouve dans le personnage de Baggy dans l'arc d'Impel Down, brandissant un bâton et lui demande d’ouvrir les portes de la justice comme Moise, a ouvert la mer en deux. *A l'origine Baggy devait s'appeler Boogie. Oda a vu un film, où le nom d'un personnage s'appeler déjà ce Boogie alors Oda a changé son nom en Baggy. Articles Relatifs *Shanks *Monkey D. Luffy *Arc de Baggy le Clown *Mini-Aventures de Baggy *Barbe Blanche *Alvida *Mr. 3 *Les Pirates d'Expédition Références Navigation du Site en:Buggy pl:Baggy es:Baggy ca:Baggy pt:Baggy it:Bagy de:Baggy tr:Palyaço Baggy zh:小丑巴其 Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Équipage du Clown Catégorie:Équipage des Pirates Roger Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Paramecia Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Alliés d'un Empereur Catégorie:Personnages présents dans une Mini-Aventure Catégorie:Anciens Prisonniers d'Impel Down Catégorie:Personnage de la Ville d'Orange Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga East Blue‎ Catégorie:Épéistes Catégorie:Alliance Baggy et Alvida Catégorie:Mousses Catégorie:Anciens Capitaines Corsaires